There are numerous scraping tools on the market, many of which are the subject matter of patents. Such patents include U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,138 to Henke; U.S. Pat. No. 2,291,514 to Warner and Tessmer; U.S. Pat. No. 3,855,700 to Gerson and Caprio; U.S. Pat. No. 4,558,517 to Gringer; U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,004 to Thompson and Henke; U.S. Design Pat. No. 282,881 to Gringer and U.S. Design Pat. No. 346,319 to Lavallee et al.
Some previous scrapers provide for alternately retracting and extending scraping blades. Of these, some include blade holders with vertically depressable buttons which, when depressed, release the blade holder from any of a number of locking positions for longitudinal reciprocation within a housing for alternate extension and retraction of a scraping blade through an opening in the housing.